movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Life Of Pets 3 (Film)
Universal Pictures and llumation Entertamint Presents The Secret Life Of Pets 3 Cast * Patton Oswalt as Max * Eric Stonestreet as Duke * Kevin Hart as Snowball/Captain Snowball and George Beard * Jenny Slate as Gidget * Ellie Kemper as Katie * Pete Holmes as Chuck * Henry Lynch as Liam * Dana Carvey as Pops * Lake Bell as Chloe * Hannibal Buress as Buddy * Bobby Moyniham as Mel * Chris Reuand as Norman * Tiffany Haddish as Daisy * Harrison Ford as Rooster * Tara Strong as Sweet Pea, TImmy Turner, Ben Tennyson and Omi, a Yellow Boy fro Xilaion Showdown. * Albert Brooks as Tiberus * Nick Kroll as Hu * Tom Hiddleston as Lord Paul, a Evil Hayena. * Martin Short as Rodent, a Lord Paul's Sidekick. * Tom Kenny as Jake, a Silly Brown Chihana who is freinds Max, Duke, and Snowball. * Rachel Bloom as Sally, a golden blonde cocker spaniel. * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. Full Of Boys of The Secret Life Of Pets 3 * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full of Robots and Boys * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Jake T. Austin as Yankee Irving and Diego Marquez * Nobauski Skiene as Kenishi * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Zach Callison as Steven Universe and Prince James * Haley Joel Ossment as Mowgli and Sora * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Jeffery Rath as Link * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Justin Charles Cowden as Hector Cruz * Jacaob Ewanick as Junior, a Boy from Total Drama. * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Max Charles as Sherman * Grant Pardsley as Taran * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Macauley Caulkin as Kevin McCailster and Richard Tyler * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Koda Cursoy as Tommy, a Boy from Tickety Tock. * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Chhristine Canaugh as Chuckie Finster * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Kara Edwards as Goten, a Dragon Ball Son from Dragon Balls. * Zach Tyler Eisen as Lucas Nickle * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff * Jacquline Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Joanna Vannicola as Maurcho * Dominic Scott Kay as Richard, a Boy from The Little Engine That Could. * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Bennett * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum * Owen Mason as Ryder, a Boy from Paw Patrol. * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Henry Thomas as Elliot, a Boy from E.T The Extra Trestial. * Cory Doran as Jimmy Two Shoes * Andrew McDoungh as Danny Darling * Fushgi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokemon. * Conner Funk as Ranjan, a Little Boy and Mowgli's Freind. * Alan Tudyk as Simon Seville * Jesse Schartz as Leo * Aiden Pompey as Quincy, a Brown Boy and Leo's Freind. * Thomas Medlish as Harold Hutchins * Paul Collins as John Darling * Sebastin Aruelus as Timmy, a Boy from Winx Club. * Gage Munroe as Matt, a Little Boy from My Big Big Freind. * Andrew Chalmers as Harry, a Boy from Harry and His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs. * Lani Minella as Lucas, a Boy from Nintendo. * Peter Murray as Curdie, a Legend Boy from The Princess The Goblin. * Roy Snart as Paul Rawlins * Tim Hamaguchi as Slider, a Boy and Matt's Freind. * Jason James Richter as Jesse, a Boy from Free Willy. * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Cole Caplan as Olie Polie * Aaron Grunfeld as Toby Goodwin * Sean Marshall as Pete, a Boy from Pete's Dragon. * David Horsby as Fanboy * Eddie Freison as Tombo * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan, a Young Boy * Patrica Kuglar Whitley as Astroboy * Gary Shapiro as Euchirah, a Boy from Halloween Is Grinch Night. * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houtan, Bart's Freind. * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington * Laurrie Elliot as Noah Parker * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Banji Risley as Edgar Peempleson * Trevor Morgan as Cody Newton, a Boy from Barney's Great Adventutre The Movie. * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Emma Tate as Perfect Peter, a Boy from Horrid Henry. * Daniel Huttulestone as Jack, a Boy from Into The Woods. * Rob Paulson as Boomer, a Powerpuff Boy from The Powerpuff Girls. * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Jim Hawkins * Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle * Nathan Ruegger as Froggo * Suzane Goldish as Chris Thorndyke * Blake Bertrand as Zac Trivia * Snowball and Daisy Meet The Boys * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Soundtrack * Ryan Adams - Welcome To New York (Opening The Film) * J Balvin and Willy Willam - Mi Gente * Alex Zind - More Than Words * The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling * Morgan James - More Than Words * John Legend - All Of Me * BrainPOP Boys - Zero * Rihanna - Only Girl in The World * Flo Rida - My House * Rihanna - S&M (Come On) * Afro B - Drogba (Joanna) * Mc Fioti - Jogga O Bum Bum Tam Tam * 27 - Louder Than Words * 27 - One More Tomorrow * BrainPOP Boys - Shooting Star * J Balvin, Willy Wilam, Beyonce - Mi Gente (Repice) * Alt J - Lovley Day (Ending The Film) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:PG-rated films